Impossible Love
by Silver-Shadow-Fox
Summary: “Love is an unconditional thing, right? They say Love can withstand the difference of worlds, but is that true? It’s Futile to think the impossible...and it’s hopeless to fall in love with someone who can not be real.” IYHP XOver SessKag
1. Default Chapter

Summery: "Love is an unconditional thing, right? They say Love can withstand the difference of worlds, but is that true? Can a Fish Love an Eagle, or can a Butterfly love a Cat? It's Futile to think the impossible...and it's hopeless to fall in love with someone who can not be real." ((IY/HP X-Over)) Sess/Kag

Impossible Love

By Silver-Shadow-Fox

Another night I run through the dark, endless corridor, and find myself wanting something. My long silver gown barely touches the floor as I fly across the hall. I know I'm close, but where is it? What am I looking for? I push open yet another door as I run. A long stick is in my slender hand, but why? Why am I crying? I slip on my gown, and fall, scrapping my hand against the stone floor. I must get up, it could be too late. I quickly get up, and turn the corner, and then fall down a flight of stairs. I don't really care, which is odd, because normally I would be bawling my eyes right now. A little blood is now staining the left sleeve of my dress, and I get up, not caring how much it hurts, because someone else is hurting; Someone much more important. I see the large door that leads outside, and I push it open.

The cool night air greets my hot and sweaty face. I turn my head in all directions, looking for something. I have to find it, but what? I see a dark figure slumped against a tree that I recognize. I run over to it, the hem of my dress now dark, wet, and muddy from the rain. I fall next to the figure and see it breathing slightly, tears mixed with rain fall down my cheeks. I lay my head against the chest of the figure, and a hand gently strokes my wet, tangled hair. I feel weird, weirder then I ever have. I'm so happy, and filled with love. I raise my head and look down at the figures face. Slowly it's eyes open, and our lips meet...

**BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... **

Kagome Higurashi, 16 years old, Birthday is November 13, has a mother, grandfather, and a brother. Father, deceased. The date today is July 3rd, 2004. We first meet Kagome getting up from bed...

Kagome sat up in a cold sweat for the umpteenth time. For the past few months she'd been having odd dreams about someone. It was normally the same, though this night was different. This time she saw some of the person's face. She quickly got out of bed, still remembering the eye of the man. It was yellow...no, not yellow, gold. Who had gold eyes? Well, Inuyasha did, so did Sesshoumaru, but they were in the past, and she was in the present in her dreams. Kagome pulled a shirt over her tousled hair and brushed off some cat hair. Pulling some green and black-checkered pajama pants, she thought more of the dream. It was fading, like dreams always do after a few minutes. She hadn't been in any place she recognized. 'Maybe' she thought, combing her black locks, ' it was just a dream, nothing more.' But Kagome wasn't very convinced. The dreams that she had been having seemed so real, that she felt the emotion lingering strongly after them.

"Kagome, come down here please." Yelled Kagome's mother to her. She sounded worried, much like she did when Kagome first explained about the well. Kagome put her comb down, and opened her bedroom door. She then headed down the stairs. She saw her mom, head in hands, and a parcel next to her Kagome went over to her mother and jumped when a hoot came from across the room. A beautiful snowy owl was perched at their window.

"Mom, what's going on?" She said, sitting down next to her mother. Her mother handed her the paper. Kagome opened it and saw neat cursive writing. At the bottom was some emblem. It looked like a shield cut into fourths. Each fourth was a different color, and each had a different animal on it. She started reading...

Dear Miss Kagome Higurashi,

Good morning. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore. You may call me Professor Dumbledore, or just Dumbledore if you would like too. I am the head master at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I know you won't have a hard time believing that there are witches and wizards in this world. My school is not in good order, and needs more then just magic to protect it. That is where you came in. I would like you to protect my school. I know many things about you, including you trips to the past. I have no doubt that you would be strong enough. Please reply this letter with my snowy owl, and if you choose to accept, I will send you yet another letter including when and how you shall get here. I await you reply.

Professor A.P.W.B.D

Professor Dumbledore

Kagome stared at the letter in her hands. The fact about witches and wizards didn't worry her as much as the fact that someone other then the family knew about her travels to the past. The snowy owl hooted and flew over to the table, then made a little nip at Kagome fingers. It didn't hurt, just a little peck. Kagome stared at it, then walked over and grabbed her piece of toast from the counter. She then put it on the table in pieces. The owl ate it daintily and, when finished, sat down next to her mother.

Kagome thought about what she could do. She could forget about the letter, but then she would let a school down. She could reply no, but again, she would be letting the school down. Her only choice that would be to do the right thing and reply yes, and wait for the next letter. 'But I'm not that powerful' she thought. She told herself she would think about that later, and got up. She went upstairs and grabbed a nice piece of paper from her mother's bedroom. When she got downstairs she saw her mother rummaging through a drawer. When she stopped, she handed Kagome a pen. Kagome smiled at her mother and thanked her.

'How should I start?' Kagome thought. After thinking it over, she put her thoughts into words and wrote the letter in 5 minutes. After signing it, she realized the snowy owl was still in the same spot it had been when she went upstairs. She timidly pet the beautiful creature, and it gave a small hoot of approval.

"Hey mom, what should I do know?" Kagome asked, showing her the letter. Her mother rolled up the parchment and tied it to the foot of the owl. After another hoot, the owl left, leaving a feather behind. "Mom, I should probably tell Inuyasha I won't be going for a while, huh?" her mother nodded, and Kagome grabbed her yellow bag. After her usual bye, she headed toward the well house, and saw her grandpa sweeping the steps, like always.

"Bye gramps." She said, and waved to him as she jumped into the well. A blue light surrounded her vision, and ten she looked up. A blue sky greeted her, along with the sent of forest, not pollution. She climbed the well using vines that had grown on the side. When she reached the top, she saw something she didn't want to see.

Normally it wouldn't bother her, but after the letter, she became a bit paranoid, and, seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing brought her off the edge. Now, she knew that Inuyasha had no room for her, and she knew that he was going to tell her sometime, but it still hurt. After all, she had loved him for the first 2 years of her journey. She snuck away, leaving the two to their business, and went to Kaede's village. A furry ball of red hit her, and she felt the softness of his fur.

"KAGOME!" The fur ball yelled in her ear. She winced and gave it a hug. Two figures came out of a house. It was Miroku, sporting a rather fresh hand mark on his left cheek, and Sango, looking smug about something.

"Hey guys... I have some bad news." So, Kagome started to tell the story of the letter, and her reply, and how she would be gone for a year or two. Shippo was sad, and was not crying in his foster mother's arms. Sango looked very sad, and had tears in her eyes, and Miroku looked disappointed.

"When must you leave?" Miroku asked. Kagome told him she didn't know, and that she would find out with the next letter.

"Why?" Kagome asked him, puzzled that he didn't looked sad, more worried, like a big brother.

"How will you protect this school?" He asked her. Kagome was startled. She hadn't thought about that. She wasn't a very trained priestess. The most she knew was purification, and archery.

"We should help." Sango's voice spoke out. Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, she must know how to defect herself, maybe perfect her powers some more." He said. "Kaede could help with her priestess powers, and Inuyasha could teach her the sword. Sango, you could help her with her self-defense, we all know she could use it (slap) ouch, I am sorry, but you do Kagome. I could help with protective barriers, on yourself, on others, and other objects." Miroku stopped. Kagome was nodding her head ok, and when he stopped suddenly, she got worried. Until a voice broke the silence.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome turned her head hard and got dizzy. When the world stopped spinning she saw Inuyasha, looking angry. "What about barriers Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, I have to tell you something." Kagome said, and stood up. She then explained to him how she had to stay home because she had to protect something. Inuyasha blew up in her face and told her no.

"Hell no! A YEAR! Besides, your to weak to protect anything!" He yelled. Kagome was at the brink of tears. She grabbed her bow and arrows and backpack.

"Sit...thanks anyways guys. I would have loved the help, but I can't. I'll have to train at home. I'll be back in a year." With that said, Kagome grabbed her yellow backpack, yelled sit five more times so Inuyasha wouldn't have time to get up, and ran to the well, looking back once to wave bye. She jumped though the enchanted hole, then, when she reached the other side, pulled herself and her bag up. She grabbed her bow and arrow, then after saying an incantation, pulled back the bow and let the arrow fly into the well. It was to make sure no demons would get through, including Inuyasha.

"Bye..." she whispered, and headed out the door of the well house. There her gramps was, still sweeping relatively in the same spot. 'How long was I gone' she thought. She placed her pack next to the house, and walked in, only to see her mother sitting on the floor looking into a brown, wooden, box; it looked like she was crying. A few pictures were scattered around the floor around her. "Mom?" Kagome asked, and ran to her mother's side. Kagome's mom quickly whipped her tears off her face and stood up.

"Honey, how was it? Your back earlier then I thought. Did it go ok?" she dusted the front of her blouse, and looked up, trying to recompose herself. It was too late, she was exposed. Kagome went to her and hugged her hard. Just then did she realize how lonely her mother was. Kagome was always gone; Sota on his game cube, and Gramps didn't know anything. Kagome looked at the ground to find many pictures of herself and her dad, some of Sota, and some of Grandpa. Kagome looked up at her mother, and cried in her arms. Together they cried for a good 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry dear..." Kagome's mom started, but was shushed.

"Love ya mom." She said, gave her one last hug, and went down to pick up the pictures. As Kagome and her mom picked up the small mess that had been forming, Kagome told her mom how she couldn't do anything in the past, and how Inuyasha would not be coming for her because she had sealed the well. Kagome's mom nodded her head in agreement, then ushered her to the door.

"Why?" Kagome retorted to her mothers command.

"I'm gonna get you signed up in as many classes as possible. Karate, kendo, Yoga, swordsmanship, histories abut different things... anything you want to take." Kagome's mother told her.

"But, mom...?" Kagome was speechless. Sp much had happened in the past half hour that she was left without words. "What about money?"

"We have enough. I'd rather be poor and have you to be able to defend yourself then be rich and be clueless." Her mom said, "Besides, I wont have you get killed as you protect this school." Kagome smiled and ran out the shrine door, ran down the stairs, and hopped into the car.

"Shotgun!"

So, do you like it? I hope so. I want any reviews you can give me. I don't care if they are flames. I want you to tell me if it's good, if it's going to fast, or if I should start over. Love you all!

Peace out ya'll


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

By Silver-Shadow-Fox

Kagome came home, hands filled with many bags of different sizes and colors. She plummeted down on her bed; bags spread out around her feet, and sighed. Her feet were sore, and she was tired. It had been three months since she had gotten the letter from Hogwarts School. Her mother had insisted that she didn't have enough nice clothing, and took her out shopping after her kendo class for the third time

Her mom had taken her everywhere. She had halters, tanks, sweaters, skirts, dresses of different colors and sizes, shorts, pants, flirty dress shirts, and much more. She really had no idea of what the weather would be like, so she spent hundreds of dollars on different outfits. She still had another week before she had to go, and already she was very nervous.

She wished she could go she her friends back in the past, but she told them all she wouldn't see them for a year. She had already started to pack; a suitcase was open in the corner of her bedroom. Some underwear and shoes were in it already.

A knock on Kagome's door rattled her thoughts. " Kagome, There's something I wanted to talk with you about." Kagome's mom's voice penetrated the thick oak door. Kagome yelled it was ok and her mom stepped in her room looking melancholy.

" Hey mom, are you ok?"

" I'm fine, but I wanted to tell you something…" Her eyes looked down at her shoes, and her lips folded in, as is she was afraid to speak.

" Ok…" Kagome sat down on her bed. " Shoot."

" …"Kagome's mother paused for a little bit, her eyes fogging over, not knowing how to say what she was going to say. Then, she smiled and sighed. " I have something for you." She reached into her aprons pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth, yellowed from age. She handed it to Kagome, who gently pealed the torn linen away and gasped. Inside of the cloth was a necklace.

" Mom, oh my god, mom… It's beautiful." Kagome looked deep into the rose colored stone on the silver chain. The stone was cut into a quarter moon, and had a little silver star etched into it. She put it carefully back into the napkin and put it on her dresser.

" It was my mom's; grandpa's wife. We thought we should give it to you for good luck." She pulled Kagome into a hug and Kagome put her head on her mom's shoulder.

" Thanks mom."

" You better not forget to write." The two laughed and whipped away any little teardrop that fell. " Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Then she left Kagome's room. Kagome smiled, and fell back onto her bed…

(((abc)))

" Kagome! Hurry up or you'll miss your train!" Sota yelled at his sister as she was getting out of the car. She closed the car door and hopped to the trunk. She took out three large suitcases and her yellow bag. " Why do you have so much?" Sota asked pointing at all her luggage.

" It's like leaving for the feudal Era, but not being able to come back home for supplies." She said, pulling the yellow bag closer to her. A car window rolled down and her mom came into view.

" Remember hunny, write to us often, and don't do anything I wouldn't do…" Kagome's mom winked as Sota started laughing hysterically. Kagome became red and squealed.

" MOM!" she laughed and gave her a quick kiss through the car window. " Love ya…you too Sota. Tell Graps I'll write soon." She waved and trudged away, her heavy bags weighing her down.

" Bye sis!" Sota said flailing his arms up and down. Kagome smiled and started to jog away; if she was going to catch the train, she was going to have to hurry.

She had been running for about five minutes and had finally come to platform nine. Kagome turned her head in frustration. She saw platform nine, and then platform ten… but no platform nine and three quarters. Just as she was about to go to someone, she saw a person wearing strange garments walk into a wall. Kagome took a double take, but there was no denying it.

" I wonder…" Kagome walked up to the wall and tried to touch it, but her hand went straight though, giving her shivers up and down her spine. Quickly, before anybody could see, she went through the pillar. People bustling around, all wearing strange garments, surrounded Kagome. A train whistled and Kagome ran to the steps.

" Sorry miss, but the train has already boarded." The train person said, blocking her from getting up the stairs and onto the train.

" You don't understand, I have to get onto the train, Professor Dumbledore invited me as a special guest person… I really need to…" Kagome was cut off when the man spoke.

" Sorry, I didn't realize you were Kagome Higurashi." The man then moved and Kagome was able to get into the train. Kagome had never been on a train before, and didn't know what to do. So, she walked around looking into some train compartment, and found that, because she was so late, no space would be empty. They would all be holding people in it. Kagome turned a corner and ran into someone. She dropped her suitcases and her yellow bag fell to the ground.

" Sorry." She mumbled and kneeled down to pick up her bags and looked up into a blond haired guy. He had a look of disgust as she looked at him. His mouth was in a sneer, and his eyes were lustful. She shivered under his gaze and stood up with her suitcases in hand. She started to walk away but a calloused hand grabbed her arm. She turned around and tried to pull her arm free, but with no success. " Excuse me, but I have to go…" he grabbed harder and she winced.

" Not now, it looks like you are needing a place to sit, I suggest with me and my friends." Kagome looked at him and the two boys behind him.

" Not a chance in hell." Her cheek stung as his hand left her face. She would not cry, especially if she was going to teach this boy in Hogwarts. He would get what was coming to him soon enough. She made a mad dash toward the back of the train and saw an empty compartment. She rushed inside and closed the door right in the boys face. Kagome heard a muffled curse and put a barrier around the door. That's when she heard the slight cough behind her. She turned around, giving herself whiplash, and spotted the three people who was sharing the car. There were two boys and a girl next to an orange cat. " Um," Kagome stuttered. She had embarrassed herself on the very first day.

" Hello. I'm guessing you need a compartment?" the girl asked. She had long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like a nice enough girl, someone she might be able to trust. " I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." She pointed to the red headed boy with freckles first and then to the boy with jet black hair, glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

" Nice to meet all of you, I'm Higurashi Kagome." She saw the confused looks on the boy's faces and sighed. " I'm from Japan, We say our last name first, then our first name." The red head blushed and mumbled oh, while the girl looked fascinated.

" That's amazing, I didn't know there were any wizards or witches from Japan, I guess there just not common in Hogwarts. Why aren't you going to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons?" Hermione asked the girl standing. " Here, why don't you sit down next to me." She moved the orange cat to her lap.

" Thank you. Um, I don't know why I'm not going to one of those places." Kagome was thinking those were different schools, but wasn't to sure. She didn't want them to know that though.

" So, why was Malfoy chasing you?" Ron spoke up. Kagome smiled at him and looked towards the door.

" He wanted me to sit with him, I got a bad vibe, so I said no, and he didn't like my answer." Kagome stated simply. " So, what year are you guys going into?" Kagome asked the three. She wanted to know about these students, she liked them so far.

" Well, all three of us are in our sixth year, and are in the Gryffindor house." Hermione exclaimed.

" Malfoy, the boy you just met, is also a sixth year, but he's in Slytherin. Bad house that one is, you don't want to mess with him." Ron put in. He nudged the boy next to him, Harry, who was staring out through the windows.

" What?" He asked.

" So Harry, what's your favorite class?" Kagome asked Harry. He looked at her like he just realized she was there, and then blushed when he caught himself staring at her.

" Defense Against the Dark Arts." He stated plainly, as if it was obvious. " But Care of Magical Creatures is close behind." Kagome smiled at this. One of the letters that the head master had sent her told her that she would be helping out with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

" We don't know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is, there's a new one each year." Ron said to Kagome. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

" Last year was a wicked lady who was absolutely terrible." She said angrily. We're hoping this year's professor will be much better, like in our third year, Professor Lupin." Kagome watched as Harry smiled, most likely thinking about the good times he had had with this professor.

" So," Harry said suddenly, startling the others, " Why are you coming to Hogwarts? I mean, you're to old to come to be starting, and it sounds like you haven't gone to a magical school at all." The other two looked at Kagome, as if they just realized the same thing.

" Well, actually, Dumbledore asked me to come on some important business." Kagome didn't tell them the whole truth; she thought it would just be better this way. A loud honking noise interrupted the teenagers' talk. Hermione stood up and dragged Ron away with her, leaving Harry and Kagome alone.

" Those two are prefects, they have to go make sure everyone's got their robes on and such." Harry said, answering Kagome's unsaid question. Kagome nodded her head and the two fell into an awkward silence. " So… how old are you?" Harry finally asked the girl across from him.

" Um, I'm sixteen." Kagome said. The train stopped suddenly, lurching the two together. Kagome heard people talking and laughing as they got off the train, and Kagome blushed noticing the position the two were in. Harry got off of Kagome in a second and mumbled a sorry, then walked out of the train compartment in a hurriedly fashion. Kagome grabbed what bags she had with her and followed the boy who lived. Kagome looked to where all the students were heading and saw large stagecoaches being pulled by fleshless looking horses.

Their black coats clung to their skeletons, to which every bone was visible. Their heads were sort of dragonish, and they had pupil-less eyes. They each had a pair of black leathery wings that looked like they belonged to a very large bat. Kagome stared at the magnificent creatures, but was pulled away from her thoughts when someone called her name.

" Kagome, Kagome, over here!" Kagome looked around for the voice and spotted Hermione waving her hand from a carriage. " We saved you a spot." She yelled to her. Kagome smiled and started to make her way to the coach. She reached out her hand to touch one of the creatures as she made her way to her new acquaintances. When she touched them, she got a tingle in her fingers. She blinked and walked the rest of the few feet to the opening of the carriage and hopped in.

When Kagome stepped off of the stagecoach in awe. She looked around at her surroundings. There was a beautiful castle, and dark forest, a greenish lake, and the big blue skies. It was the most beautiful scene she had ever witnessed, including the Feudal Era. There was a magical presence surrounding the perimeter, a strong one at that. Kagome breathed deeply, enjoying the fresh air. England really was beautiful, though some didn't really appreciate the radiance of it all.

A large man was walking, his booming voice echoing through the crowed. He was near the lake, many wooden boats surrounding him. A tap on the shoulder woke her up from her daydreams. She turned around and saw an elderly looking woman with a large pointed hat.

" Good morning. You must be Kagome; we've been expecting you. My name is Minerva McGonagall." Spoke the professor. Kagome nodded her head at the fact that she was, indeed, Kagome. " Right, you should follow me dear, you have no time to speak with Professor Dumbledore right now, but after the ceremony, you'll be given your room and be able to talk with him. This way." She said indicating with her hand the way she was headed.

Kagome nodded her head, to dazed at everything to answer properly. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione by the boats, and gave a small wave to them. They had a confused look about them, wondering why she was going with Professor McGonagall instead of with them.

She followed the witch in front of her, silent, wondering what she was going to be doing for the time she was here. She knew the whole plan, but not everything in the plan. And, she wondered, who was this new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher going to be? Her head was buzzing with unanswered questions, something she really did not like.

The two came to a very large door, and walked inside. Inside was even more magical then the outside. Moving staircases and talking pictures were everywhere. Kagome followed Professor McGonagall some more until they came to a large room, filled to the brim with people. There were four long tables, and in the front, a few tables hosted by, what she guessed, the professors of the school. Sitting in the middle of the table was an old wizard, with a blue pointy hat atop his head.

" Wait here Kagome, you'll know when to come up to the table." Minerva told the girl. Kagome said 'okay' and stood against the wall near the entrance. She heard bits and pieces of the chatter going on, and was surprised by how many people there really were. She watched Professor McGonagall walk to the front and sit down near the end of the table in one of the three free chairs. She guessed that one was for her, and the other to the new professor.

The aged wizard stood up and the whole room went silent. He started to tell the room that after the sorting, he had some few announcements. " Without further ado, the sorting hat." He waved his hand and a boy with brown hair carried a stool with a hat on it. The hat started to speak when the boy reached a table. It talked about the beginning of the school, gave a warning, and stopped, all within the time limit of five minutes. Professor McGonagall took out a scroll and started to name off people, who then, in turn, walked to the hat, and placed it on their head. The hat proceeded to tell the students what house they were in. some to Slytherin, a few to Ravenclaw, most to Hufflepuff, and a good deal to Gryffindor.

" Now that we all are seated, I shall now tell you that very important announcement. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, who shall join us in a few minutes, and a new position to be filled." At the pause, the students began to chatter amongst themselves. " Our school is in dire need of protection. I am no longer the wizard I used to be, and have found that my magic does not have the power to hold back You-Know-Who. So, I have hired a priestess, which is a person with magical abilities, but not like us wizarding folk. They use a different kind of power, and, I must admit, are better at creating barriers then our kind." More chattering started, but was cut off again by Dumbledore.

" She has been trained to do this, and will also help our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Please be kind, and treat her with the respect you do other professors. She is able to give and take away house points. Now, will she please come up?" Dumbledore looked toward her, and Kagome stepped out of the shadows. A few gasps were heard near the Gryffindor table, and she knew it came from Hermione, Ron, and Harry. As she walked to the front of the room, Dumbledore continued his introduction. " Her name is Kagome, and she is sixteen. She comes from Japan, and can speak English." Kagome reached the front and sat down in an empty chair. An applause started, and a smile came to her face.

" Now, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He a little different, and not a wizard, though," He spoke up again when people started to murmur, " He will teach you the right way to perform spells, and is educated enough for the position. He is also to be highly respected, Sesshoumaru, please come up here."

Kagome gasped as she saw the demon that had tried on many occasions to kill her. Her world started to blur as she saw him. Yes, it was he, the white hair, markings on his face, just the furry thing was missing.

Sesshoumaru.

(((End)))

Did you like it? Will update later sometime!

Peace out ya'll -


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

By SilverShadowFox

Kagome tensed up, and clenched her hands. Dumbledore must have known about Sesshoumaru, right? She could only hope. The great lord walked with a poise only a demon could posses, but he seemed different. It could have been the light, or the clothes he wore, but he seemed softer. His facial features weren't so hard and dare she say, evil. The crescent moon on his head was gone, but it could have been concealed. She blushed when she realized she was thinking about how good-looking he was.

Kagome saw him glance her way, do a double take, and miss a step. It was so quick, you would have had to know what to look for, and so for everyone else, it didn't look like anything had happened. Kagome was upset when she realized that the only other empty chair was next to her. Dumbledore said a few more words about Sesshomaru, and the demon went to sit down next to Kagome. Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's gaze lasted for a second longer than normal, and he the demon lord sat down with grace.

" Now that we have our new professors, let the fest begin!" Professor Dumbledore waved his long wand and food of all different sorts appeared at the table. Kagome jumped a little, not expecting the food to magically appear. She looked over at Sesshoumaru, who had not been fazed at all, and who began to fill his plate with different meats. Kagome, embarrassed, looked at the cuisine presented before her. Some meats, some brown stuff, some vegetables, a little of this, a little of that. She sighed, nothing really appealing to her taste buds at the moment.

" Kagome, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked from across the table, making Kagome blush at how many professors were looked her way.

" I'm fine, just not hungry." She said, her stomach growling in the process, giving her lie away. Kagome looked down and turned a deeper shade of red.

" Well, if there's anything you want, just think about it and it'll appear at the table." Dumbledore said. Kagome nodded her head and said thank you. She didn't dare look up, nervous that everyone was looking at her. She felt like a fool for not knowing how the magic worked. She closed her eyes and thought about her favorite dish. Then, she smelt it and opened her eyes. There, in a steaming pot in front of her, was oden. A bowl was also in front of her, and chopsticks to her side. She gave a smile, and started to put some of the oden into her bowl.

" So, how old are you again?" asked a teacher next to her. He was a tall, burly man with furs covering his body. Kagome swallowed what was in her mouth before answering.

" Sixteen. I'll be seventeen later this year." Kagome said. She took a sip of water and watched as the man nodded his head. His large eyes held a look of concern, but he spoke as if nothing was worrying him.

" I see, you're so young, like you should be a student here!" He laughed, and she smiled at what he said. She was so young, and it was going to be difficult…she was suppose to help out the Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher with student who were older then her. She sighed and took another mouthful of food.

Kagome's mind traveled as she ate. She kept stealing glances at the once cruel Lord of the west. She was going to help teach with him. Somehow, Kagome did not think that things were going to be easy. Finishing her oden, she noticed all of the students. There were many, more then she remembered seeing. Four different tables, each one a different colour and a different flag over them were along the room. She spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the last table, along with a few other people who they were talking with.

" So, Kagome, how do you like the school so far?" Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by Dumbledore. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

" I love it! It's so big, and welcoming." She said pleasantly. Dumbledore told her that after he will be announcing the leave of all the students, he would personally show her and Sesshoumaru where their quarters would be.

" Thank you." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome got shivers up and down her spine. She had never really heard his voice before, well, not without the intent of killing her or Inuyasha.

Inuyasha…Kagome sighed and wondered what he was doing at that very moment. Probably beating up Shippo, or whining that he had no ramen. Kagome chuckled at this, Inuyasha without his precious ramen. Kagome watched as the whole room finished their dinners and desserts, and watched Harry, Ron, and Hermione talk.

Soon afterward the Prefects were telling everyone to follow them to their own dorms. Within ten minutes the room was empty save for herself, Sesshoumaru, and a few teachers. Kagome stared at the wall awkwardly, and waited for Dumbledore to show them to their rooms. Only Professor Sprout was still in the room, using her wand to clean up a few messes here and there.

"This way," said Dumbledore, waving at them with his hand in a gesture meaning for them to follow him. Sesshoumaru walked in front of her at a pace which was much slower then she remembered. Kagome held her head down and watched the floor as she walked. Before she knew it they were at a long stair case that kept moving.

" Now, I don't expect you to get lost, but so you know, the stair cases do move, and so it would be wise to know which floor is which and when the staircases move." Dumbledore explained to the two. Kagome though this bit of advice helpful, but knew that Sesshoumaru would not need to listen. If he missed the stairs he could just jump, right? They watched as the stairs to their left clicked into place, and walked up them to the next floor. Kagome looked at the many photographs and paintings come to life and speak to one another. She was astonished at this magic, and marveled.

It was a fairly quiet trip to the rooms, and not to short either, for Dumbledore pointed out different rooms, such as where they would be teaching, where the different houses were, and more. Kagome noted that Sesshoumaru was not the same demon that he used to be. Given the hour tour, she had much time to think about him. Was he older now then from in the past? Or did he jump through the well to follow her? Her brain was racked with questions that she wanted answered.

They finally stopped at a large wooden door with a brass knob. Dumbledore opened the door with a swish of his wand, and Kagome smiled at the interior of the room.

" Kagome, this will be your room for the time you are here." The professor said to her. Kagome took a step in and noticed how large and cozy it was. A fire was roaring in the corner fireplace, with a small mauve coloured sofa for two or three in font of it. A wooden desk was against the wall with a bookshelf next to the desk. A plant bearing white flowers was on the bookshelf, with many wizarding books and picture frames. The desk had notebooks and binders, pens and pencils, and Kagome could see herself grading papers there. In a separate room was a large, queen-sized bed with fluffy pillows and a cream coloured comforter with a canopy of sheer red fabric. The walls were painted grey, but the largest wall, holding the fireplace and window, was painted a deep red.

" Its beautiful!" Kagome told him, " Thank you so much." She turned around to him and gave a deep bow. When Kagome turned around she noticed all of her luggage by the door.

" You are most welcome Kagome. I must be off to show Sesshoumaru where his room is, but if you have any questions, one of the doors down this hallway will lead you to one of the teachers." Dumbledore gave a slight nod of the head to her. She looked to Sesshoumaru, who also bowed to her. She blushed, but noticed something odd about him. Deep in his eyes, he look angry, and an angry Sesshoumaru was a dangerous Sesshoumaru. Professor Dumbledore closer her door, and she was alone.

She first smiled and jumped, then ran to her new bed and fell onto it. It was soft, and had a pleasant smell to it. After catching her breath from the traveling, she started to unpack her belongings. Kagome filled all of the picture frames with photos, and then some with her own frames. She put her stereo next to her bed on the table, along with her diary and book. She put her suede body pillow on the bed, and textbooks on the desk. Her mother had told her to leave the textbooks at home, but Kagome felt she had to, after all, she was only here for a year, and then she would go back to school.

Kagome unpacked the rest of her belongings, and as she put away the last of her make-up, a knock on the door was heard. Kagome skipped to the door, smiled and opened it, seeing Professor McGonagall. " Hello Kagome, I was wondering if you would like a tour around the outside of the castle?" She asked. Kagome grinned from ear to ear, and agreed.

" Sure, let me change first though, do you know if it's cold out?" Kagome asked, walking toward her dresser.

" It is quite warm actually." McGonagall said. Kagome nodded, and had her close the door for a minute. Kagome pulled out a blue plaid skirt that went a little above her knees, and a black short sleeve shirt that hugged her body and showed off a little cleavage. Putting on some black clave high socks and some not so clunky loafers she walked back to the door and stepped out. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows a little at her wardrobe choice, but let her have some slack, she was new here, and technically not a student nor teacher.

Kagome smiled when she saw the elder woman raise her eyebrows. Kagome knew she was dressing a bit revealing, but she wanted to feel nice today. McGonagall and Kagome found themselves at the front door, and she basked in the waning sunlight. She had arrived this afternoon, and it was now sunset. Kagome felt as if she had died and gone to heaven, the view was spectacular. The glittering lake, and the dark mountains, as well as the forest and dewy grass made her breath hitch. McGonagall was talking but Kagome was not listening. Instead she was taking in her surroundings and the raw power that hung in the air. After a short walk Kagome asked if she would be able to explore on her own. Professor McGonagall agreed, but only if she was back inside by the time it was dark. Kagome thought that was fair, so she started to walk away.

Kagome had passed by no one on her walk, and thought she would stay outside as long as possible. Finding a tall pink flowering tree looking out at the lake she smiled and sat down underneath it. Her shoulders tensed, and her back straightened. Anyone would have thought she looked relaxed, but Kagome was meditating, and focusing on everything around her. Her eyes drifted closed, and a dull blue light surrounded her figure.

"Kagome…" A sonorous voice called out. Kagome's eyes opened and she screamed falling backward, hitting her head against the tree behind her. The sun was behind the mountains as she tried to focus on the figure in front of her.

" Who's there?" Kagome asked.

" And old friend." The silhouette chuckled.

Hey, sorry for not updating in forever!


End file.
